Not All Fairytales are Grim
by Booth'slittleanthropologist
Summary: A lonely vampire, Arabelle, stumbles upon a Grimm and his wonderful smelling girlfriend. Despite the Grimm's first instinct, the two bond and must face a challenge that neither of them anticipated, an ancient vampire with a thing for ladies named Arabelle
1. A Meeting and the First Taste

**Not All Fairytales are Grim**

A/N: I own nothing, boohoo. I do own any OC's, if that means anything

This is by no means my first fan fiction, but it is my first Grimm one! I have to dust off my old murder case ideas from my Bones days. I really love Monroe and exploiting his humor, which you will hopefully see. I hope you enjoy! I wrote a lot of this while listening to My Little Pony songs. No regrets!

**A Meeting and the First Taste**

_You have to let her go, Nick; you have to let her go._

It was just sun down, but the last little tendrils of light were still pervading the city streets. I kept to the shadows. The crisp fall air floated to my nose. I stopped dead in my tracks and quietly observed my surroundings. I was by an outdoor café; it was empty save one couple. The woman was breathing heavily with red-rimmed eyes. The man held his head in his hands. I drew in a deep breath. It was the woman. The smell overpowered my defenses and I lost control of my guard for a split second. The man's head snapped up, realization and horror in his eyes. He got up from his seat. I turned and ran. My bare feet slapped against the warm concrete with a dull resonance. I ran briefly through a patch of lingering sunlight. It tingled on my bare skin. It wasn't strong enough to hurt, but I still felt it through my haze of adrenaline. I heard the man behind me gaining ever closer. I dodged in a dark alley, thinking of making my escape, but there he was, right behind me. I turned around, hands raised in defense as a blow from his fists struck me clean across the chest. My head thudded against the asphalt and darkness crept in on the edges of my vision.

"Don't kill me. I'm one of the good… ones." I lost consciousness.

I wasn't quite sure if I was ever going to wake up, but soon enough I saw sunlight behind my eyelids. I sat up, my head reeling from the sudden motion. I felt the back of my hair. It was matted with dried blood.

The man from the café sat at a table on the other side of the cramped trailer.

"Jeez!" He jumped at the sound of my voice. "Shut those blinds, will you?" A flood of light fell over my body. I examined my flesh. There was a deep red burn on my arms and legs. It was lucky for me that I awoke when I did.

He scrambled to darken the room. "I noticed the burn," he said frankly.

"And you didn't think to close the blinds?" I scowled. I rubbed my sore arms, wincing at the pain.

"I didn't know what you were."

I nodded and moved to inspect the trailer. He watched me with suspicious eyes. I came across a large wooden cabinet and quickly opened its doors. Immediately I withdrew, dropping low and hissing. Again, my guard dropped and the man was startled.

"Garlic and a wooden stake. We could remove that, couldn't we?" I slammed the door shut and turned to face the man, arms crossed.

"Are you a vampire? I don't remember any vampires in the Grimm fairy tales."

I laughed. "Bram Stoker took care of that one. Dracula and I were… personal friends."

He shook his head in disbelief, "So what were you doing downtown yesterday?"

This reminded me of the growing ache in my teeth and stomach "Looking for dinner when I came across that woman you were with…" I hazarded a guess, "your girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Not anymore." He turned away. After a few seconds he seemed to remember that we were having a conversation. "But dinner, you said?"

"Did she happen to be some kind of criminal? Moral or law wise?" I still had hope. Why deny myself a perfect snack?

He looked aghast again. "No! Why? Don't tell me you plan to eat her?"

I gave him a look of fake hurt. "I don't eat people. I drink their blood. Quite different. But anyways, I try to only kill criminals nowadays. I figure a woman's got to eat, why not help society at the same time? However, it puts a terrible strain on my diet and I have to move my feeding spots around. You hear about any prison break-ins lately? Any dead prisoners?"

He scowled, "I'm a cop. I worked that case."

I laughed heartily, "A cop and a Grimm? Lovely."

The man extended his hand, "I'm Nick."

"Arabelle. I haven't eaten in a week and a half, by the way. That's why you could capture me."

He chuckled weakly and moved to take back his hand, but I held it still. Leaning in closer, I took a deep breath. "You still smell like that woman. It's masking your smell."

"What do I smell like?" I saw the conflict on his face, his curiosity outweighing the absurdity of the present situation. I felt only slightly guilty for taking advantage of his delicate emotional state.

I smiled devilishly, "You really want to know?"

He nodded hesitantly.

I bent my head to his wrist, grazing it lightly with one of my fangs. My tongue darted out to taste…

I reeled away, retching, doing anything to rid my mouth of the taste. He gave me a look of utter surprise, "Are you okay?"

"I've never tasted Grimm before. Its like acid."

Nick rubbed his wrist, "Well, sorry. Do you need to… feed or something?"

I swayed on my feet, the trifecta of hunger, sun poisoning, and Nick's blood draining my strength. "Not… in the sun…" I fell backwards, losing consciousness again.

When I awoke this time, the sunlight was gone and the trailer was empty. I snuck over to the cabinet. The garlic and the stake were pushed to the back. That was a comforting sign. I heard voices outside of the trailer and I sat back on the cot. When the door opened, I pinched my nose. "Dear gods, Nick! You sure got rid of your girlfriend's smell!"

Another man followed Nick inside. "I took a shower!"

I laughed, "You can't hide the smell of your blood with a shower."

The second man stepped from behind Nick. "A vampire! Where do you pick up these types? And why is she still alive?"

"She's a good one. Like us!"

The man stepped forward. "I don't know Nick… with all my experience with vampires, they tend to be a nasty bunch."

I hissed, "The big bad wolf. Who's scared now, puppy?"

He turned to Nick and gestured at me, "See? How rude!"

Nick chuckled, "Monroe, this is Arabelle."

Monroe turned away, "Well she's lazy. Check out that burn all over her body!"

Nick scoffed and ran a hand through his hair, "That's my fault actually. I left her in the sun."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm in need of sustenance-"

"She means blood, Nick."

"-and I need to get going. Thanks for the hospitality, Nick."

His cheeks were red, "Uh, no problem. Sorry for knocking you out… twice."

I shrugged, "Do you want my address? I could help you with cases or monsters sometimes. I have a fabulous sense of smell for blood."

He grabbed a piece of paper and I wrote it down. "Now she's trying to replace me!" Monroe threw up his hands.

I gave Nick a quick wave and ducked out of the trailer. I spun around on the spot, transforming, in a flurry, into a bat. Right before I flew away, I saw a twitch of the curtain falling back into place.

* * *

The moon shone weakly over the serene ocean. I usually didn't stray this far for a meal. I was running from something, but what I didn't know. I settled down onto the soft beach, closing my eyes. My surroundings faded into the background and I focused on searching for the telltale sounds of a nearby human.

A few hundred feet away. My need was so great that I hardly had time to find out his crime. I silently invoked an offering to Hades, praying for a criminal. A religious Arabelle? Dracula would laugh,

With a flash, I was next to my victim. I put my cold, pale fingers around his neck, catching him by surprise. In the bare moonlight I saw a plain man with the countenance of a frightened deer.

I smiled, showing him my fangs and forcing my thrall upon him. He closed his eyes. Fangs sunk into flesh. The predator and prey dynamic was established yet again.

A few blissful moments later I wiped my bloodstained mouth on the back of my hand. An adulterer's blood flowed through my veins.


	2. Bildungsroman

AN: Don't own anything this time either, boohoo.

Anyways, let me get this clear. I know absolutely nothing about the German language or how to speak it. Please don't say that there is no such thing as "an upper class, old style German". I simply like the term bildungsroman and wished to incorporate it into the story. Everything about German is completely made up. On that note, please enjoy and please review. Thanks to anyone who did already!

Also, bildungsroman is a term used to describe coming of age stories for anyone who didn't know!

**Bildungsroman**

The adulterer's blood had done wonders for me. I spent the rest of the week in a perfect state of ecstasy, reveling in my new emotions. I never liked to drain a person completely, but it gave the blood a life of its own. I lounged on my bed, eyes closed, lips slighted parted. I saw the adulterer's last significant memories yet again.

_A man was knocking at the door of a large house, a devilish smile gracing his face. A beautiful woman with flowing blond hair greeted him, returning the smile. He pulled her into his arms, bending to whisper in her ear, "She thinks I'm out fishing." The woman tossed back her head, laughing. She led him up a set of stairs while he playfully attempted to tickle her. Suddenly they were in a bedroom, pulling at each other's clothes, trying desperately to experience flesh on flesh…_

A knock at the door dragged me out of my stupor. I was not yet ready to forget my experiences; I stumbled to the door, disoriented in reality.

I opened the solid wood door with more difficulty than usual. Nick and Monroe stood there, grim looks on their faces. (heh, grim.)

"Hello, Arabelle." Nick struggled to meet my eyes. I welcomed them in.

"How can I be of service?" We stood in the entryway, an interesting group. Grimm, Blutbad, and vampire.

"You look well fed," Monroe said with slight disgust.

I smiled weakly, "I am, thank you. I was in severe need." I knew he did not mean the sentiment in a polite way, but I wasn't feeling up for a fight. My entire body still tingled with the aftereffects of my visions.

"Well, if you must know," Nick cut in, "we have a particularly disturbing case on our hands."

"Your hands," quipped Monroe.

"Let me hear it," I led them into the living room.

Miraculously, Nick ignored the coffin in the middle of the room, swiftly sitting on the couch. Monroe kept silent too, but his eyes kept drifting back to survey it.

Nick looked up suddenly, panic in his eyes. "Whom did you eat?"

The sudden outburst shocked me, "what?"

His voice got louder, more urgent, "who!"

"Some guy on the beach. Just some guy! I threw his body in the ocean. Oh gods… I didn't mean to kill him…" The words tumbled out of my mouth. My breath was ragged, coming in short gasps. I was overwhelmed by my mistake and admission. The stark contrast between the emotions of the adulterer and the emotions Nick had caused made me feel overly emotional in turn.

Nick's shocked and panicked face stared back at me. I didn't know what else to say. We all sat there amid the sounds of my heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry. I just…" Nick started.

I got over my emotional strain. "Just what?" My accusing tone prompted Monroe to speak.

"The killing was an exhibitionist, Nick! You know that! I know what you're insinuating." He raised his voice to match Nick's earlier tone.

I suddenly realized exactly why Nick had asked about my meal. I found myself on my feet, "You thought I killed someone for show?"

Nick buried his face in his hands, "I'm sorry. I got carried away. I'm used to dealing with the bad ones."

Monroe scoffed, winking at me, "Except me."

I ignored him, "Nick, I told you. I only kill criminals if I actually kill at all! I try to take only as much as I need, but… I couldn't stop myself."

He nodded as though he understood. He didn't.

Monroe stood up, "Perhaps it's best if we just took you to the crime scene."

Nick stopped the car; we were in front of an abandoned warehouse. It didn't look quite decrepit, but there were no signs of recent activity. We all exited the car, Nick taking the lead.

Monroe walked closely beside me, "You know he didn't mean what he said, Arabelle."

I turned my head away, "I guess."

"He's never dealt with a vampire before and he's new to all of this Grimm business. Frankly, I haven't seen one of you in a long time."

I smiled weakly at him, "We're not exactly sociable creatures, but neither are you."

He laughed, "Fair enough."

"I can hear you guys talking about me," Nick shouted back. I chuckled. As we entered the warehouse, Nick led us down a flight of stairs to the basement. The temperature noticeably dropped.

I smelled the blood before I saw it. A young man's body lay slumped against the wall. In his neck were two large puncture wounds. The most striking part of the crime scene was the wall. On it was painted a story.

Nick and Monroe stood back and Nick indicated his hand toward the body. I took this as a sign that I could inspect the body. I bent down near his head, pressing two fingers against the wounds. To my surprise, his head fell away from his neck, rolling to the ground. I looked around, spying a bucket a few feet away. I stood up and walked over to it. The idea for the crime was already forming in my mind. I could feel Monroe and Nick watching my every move. Already I knew who had done this, his mark scrawled on the wall underneath the story. I knew what I was about to reveal to a Grimm and a Blutbad. Should I tell them my story? This was a carefully guarded secret. I had told Nick already that Dracula had changed me. Was this too much? Could I lie to them with a clear conscience? I almost laughed out loud at the thought of a vampire with a clear conscience. Would they know if I had lied? It was not written in the language of my human youth, but rather in the language common with vampires. Picking up the plastic bucket, I took a long, deep sniff. It had been rinsed with bleach. I couldn't smell any blood, but the implications were obvious.

"The bite marks are just for show. He was decapitated and drained of his blood, which was then used to write this." I gestured to the wall.

Monroe nudged Nick, "See? I told you having a vampire for a friend would pay off!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Monroe here told me this story was written in an upper class, old style German, so he only knew a few words. He also told me that you should be the one to tell it."

A shock of fear rolled through my stomach. How much German did Monroe know? If Monroe wanted me to tell the story, then this told me he knew enough to understand the gist of my bildungsroman. I couldn't lie to them now. Monroe would not lie to protect me. He was aligned first and foremost with Nick. I could not trust a Blutbad this early in the game. I had to reveal my deepest secret.

I took a deep breath, "Very well. Bildungsroman. A coming of age story. There once was a young woman named Arabelle. She fell in love with a desirable bachelor quite befitting her station. He was older than her, perhaps wiser." Monroe chuckled and I silently cursed its author.

"This woman was quite brash for her nobility and befriended a dangerous character, Dracula. She was entirely too interested in his affliction and, upon learning about the immortality, begged him to change her. Alighting home an entirely new Arabelle, she offered to change her husband, ensuring their love to last for eternity. He rejected her, being an upright," I paused, "moral man. She, being the creature she was, slaughtered him, not for his blood, but for his impudence. She continued life for many years thinking her bildungsroman complete.

"One night while hunting the morally corrupt, an occupation she now thought befitting her nobility, she happened upon a young Grimm. This man attempted to kill our vampire, but instead befriended her. It's the first human and Blutbad contact she has had since her early reborn days. Arabelle learned the hard way that Grimm blood was poison to her and sought solace and experience in the blood of an adulterer. Although the Grimm's blood held no sway over her, she felt connected to him." I read the next sentences, my eyes widening in horror. "She continued to see the Grimm against the Master's orders." I skipped over the part that said, 'she grew to love him', silently hoping Monroe would not notice. "For her impudence, the Master slaughtered him." A candle was drawn there at the end. I knew the culprit.

"Did you involve the police yet, Nick?" I daren't turn around to see his face.

"No."

"Don't." I walked swiftly up the stairs of the warehouse, determined to solve this problem before Nick got hurt.

"Arabelle! Wait! Who's the Master?" I could hear Nick shouting this over and over.

A vampire was going to save a Grimm.

AN: If you want to see a picture of how I imagine Arabelle in her "human" form, check out my profile!

I'm trying to post as many chapters as possible before I leave for the summer since I won't have access to a computer for two months. I really hope you all like this chapter. I'm still trying to decide who exactly the vampire master will be. I am a fan of using famous people or characters like I did with Dracula. Hopefully I can get it written before I leave! Please review. It really motivates me to write and if people review, you'll definitely get a new chapter or two before summer! Thanks


	3. Revelations Come at a Price

A/N: I own nothing blah blah.

Revelations Come at a Price

The room in which the Master was sitting was encased entirely in mirrors, giving the room an empty appearance. In it were two vampires, one sitting at a large throne, and myself, standing in silence. The mirrors reflected naught but the throne.

"Well well well, it appears you received my message, dear Arabelle."

"Dmitri." I nodded stiffly. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot; my eyes kept glancing back towards the only door. I was desperate to run out of there.

The Russian vampire laughed, speaking in the vampires' German, "I see you have no time for formalities."

"You threatened one of my friends." I cut to the chase; I had no use for his petty games.

Dmitri leaned back, lounging on the throne, "How exactly can you be friends with a Grimm? It's disgusting enough that you limit yourself to criminals."

I bared my fangs, but then allowed my lips to soften into a smile. I knew how I had to handle this. "I am desperate for company, you know." My voice was soft and lilting, "I just have no one to confide in."

He smiled in return and I knew I was steering this in the right direction. "Oh Arabelle, you don't need a rotten Grimm for company." I tightened my lips to stifle a reply. "You have me! I just wanted to get your attention today. No harm meant."

Blatant lies, but I ignored them, "So you'll leave him alone?" His face darkened. I had rushed the ploy.

"That is your fatal flaw, Arabelle. You are too territorial. Too wrapped up in your own little world. You have to learn the rules of our society."

What Dmitri was saying was true. I had a house by myself instead of living in one of the vampire communes. Vampires' talents were wide in range and supposedly communes allowed them to play off these talents, creating a working community. At least, that was the theory and the law by which Dmitri had forced everyone together. I was good at luring in humans, forcing them under my thrall. I was not a sociable creature, preferring to live on the edge of my commune. I escaped, narrowly being able to "convince" Dmitri to let me go. He was fascinated by my abilities and I had used them against him.

I remained silent, prompting him to speak again, "Why don't you just give me what I want and I'll leave your little Grimm and Blutbad alone."

A shiver went down my spine. This was exactly what I wanted to avoid. "I have to live my own life, Dmitri. You said it yourself. I am too territorial." After I had left, he realized what I did to him. He was furious, but never quite had the motivation to come and find me, settling for subtle messages. This murder and story that had threatened Nick was Dmitri's boldest move yet.

He laughed again, "What I said was that you have to learn the rules. I'm lonely, Arabelle. I need a mate."

I was grasping at straws, "What about love? Surely you must seek love to be truly happy."

"Power means the world to me. I must have power."

"Love has its own power."

"You slaughtered the man you loved. Do not speak to me of love."

I stiffened. I saw no way out of this. "You must give me time."

He bared his teeth in what appeared to be a triumphant smile, "The ceremony must take place under the next new moon."

Two weeks. I had two weeks.

Nick sat at a table, opposite Monroe, pouring over a large bound diary. "Are you going to help me look?"

Monroe leaned back in his chair, "You know... You could just ask me if I know anything about vampires."

Nick shot him a thoroughly aggravated look, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Monroe laughed at a clearly angry Nick, "Watching you work is obviously more amusing."

Nick paused, "Well... Just tell me for god's sake, man." Nick wasn't sure why he felt a sudden sense of urgency, but he was sure that if Arabelle needed help, he wasn't going to be caught making jokes with Monroe.

"I'm not sure if we should be talking about gods here, that's a whole other can of worms."

Nick opened his mouth then closed it again, mentally making a note to ask Monroe about that when their lives weren't quite so hectic.

"The author of that note was the ruler of the vampires who took power about thirty years ago. Before then the vampire ruler was mostly a figurehead, someone who led during wars and the like. Dmitri changed all that. He forced the vampires into large communes so that his power could be directed more efficiently. He wanted to restore vampires to their former glory. You know, classic evil plan. Before all this happened, I may…" Monroe paused and took a deep breath, "have been friends with a few vamps. When they were swept away, I naively went to visit them. Turns out Dmitri didn't really care for Blutbads."

Nick nodded, "I can't really see you as a friend to the vampires, but sure... Carry on."

"Its not a thing I admit easily," Monroe bared his teeth in a sort of smile. "Anyway, I got an intimate look at their new society and how vampires in general operate. There are three types of vampires. The first type is the strong one. These vamps protect the communes and are known for their immense strength. The second are the brains. They are particularly gifted at making potions and growing delicate ingredients for said potions."

"And the last type?" Nick prompted.

"The last type of vampire is charged with luring in humans to feed the colonies. They use seduction and can place victims under their thrall to bend them to their will. I believe Arabelle is the third type."

Nick tried to look astounded, but he honestly wasn't. Arabelle was beautiful in her human form and when she changed, she wasn't an animal like the rest. Her beauty was simply more angular and sharp. "Why do you think so?"

Monroe laughed, "Well, Nick, if you could take her so easily in a fight, she's obviously not the first type." Nick glared at him. "The brainy vampires were the only ones who supported the communes. They aren't the best hunters and are generally weaker. Arabelle has her own house and obviously doesn't live in a commune."

Nick resisted the urge to smile. It was his luck that he landed a beautiful vampire... Albeit one who seemed to be in a little bit of trouble. "But what about the murder and the note?"

"I'm not entirely sure about that, but I have an idea. Before Dmitri's rule, a vampire could only be a legitimate ruler with a wife since she would hopefully provide him with the skills of a different type of vampire. As you can imagine, they mostly consisted of Arabelle's type of woman."

Nick rolled his eyes and motioned for Monroe to continue.

"Dmitri does not have a mate. I think he wants Arabelle and will use her apparent attachment to you in order to get it."

I had been at home only a few hours after my encounter with Dmitri and already I knew I had to see Nick. It was a royal mess I found myself in, quite literally. My hand toyed with the telephone cord, my fingers resting on the plastic numbers. I was not a sociable creature, but I had a few acquaintances.

"Hello, Charles?"

"Ah, Arabelle, my favorite vampire."

I smiled, "My favorite Klaustreich." Believe it or not, our two species got along fabulously, perhaps due to penchants for both seduction and aggression.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm in a bit of a tight spot with vampire royalty." He made a sympathetic noise, "And I was wondering if you knew where that Grimm lived."

I heard a low chuckle on his end. "The royals want him dead? About time. Sure you can handle it?"

"You know me, Charles," I purred.

"Up to your old tricks again? Come see me if you're ever in a difficult spot… financially." I grimaced. He relayed me the address. Charles was obviously in the mood to reminisce, but I hung up as fast as I could, the very subject of my own past making me sick. I wasn't proud of what I had to do to get out of the commune, but I was not going back. I realized the tone in which I had talked to him seemed seductive, but the product of my seduction was what disgusted me. Sure I had a talent for this sort of thing, but I found that lately, I could not tolerate how they treated me.

I alighted on his doorstep, fully ready to plead for my life. To plead for his help. To plead for my freedom. My fist hit the door.

Surprisingly the woman from the café opened the door, "Hello. Can I help you?"

I attempted to contain my shock, "Um, I'm Arabelle and I was looking for Nick."

She narrowed her eyes and I knew she recognized me. "You're the one Nick was chasing after the night he…" The woman lowered her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that." I looked past her into the house. There were boxes lining the walls; it was obvious that she was moving out. The apology sounded false to my own ears and I wondered why I had said it.

"Right. He's not here."

I simply stared at her, hoping that if I kept quiet she might keep talking.

She sighed delicately, "I might know where he is though. Hold on." She turned around and disappeared into the house for a few minutes. I wondered if she was actually going to come back.

"Here." The woman returned and handed me a small piece of paper with an address written on it, "My name is Juliette, by the way. Nick might have neglected to tell you." Juliette grimaced.

I offered her a small smile, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

She turned around, "You're welcome." Her voice was curt, and then the door was closed.

Whew, I thought. I was not expecting that. With a few flaps of my wings, I arrived at a junkyard. Thinking she must have led me here out of spite, I rechecked the address. I turned the paper over and saw a quickly sprawled note. He's in the trailer on row five.

Suddenly, I knew I recognized this place. Nick brought me here after we first met. I could only hope he would help me now as he did that day.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the wait and probable disappointment with this. I dislike calling this a filler chapter, but it does set up the main conflict so all of that wordy dialogue was necessary. I hope everyone will forgive for this and keep reading! Love you and please review 3

~Margaret


End file.
